Who are you?
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Les observations et conclusions d'un certain membre de la famille Scully.


Who are you, Dana ?

&

Sommaire : Observations et réflexions d'un certain membre de la famille Scully.

Disclaimer : Juste pour le fun.

&&&&&

Je te regarde et je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as l'air triste et complètement ailleurs.

Pourtant tu es là, enfin _ton_ corps est présent, mais ton esprit…..

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour contrôler la vague de colère qui m'envahit. Ca ne marche qu'à moitié.

Je sais où est ton esprit, et surtout avec _qui_ il est.

Mulder.

*Who Are You ?*

J'aperçois une larme perler au coin de tes yeux, qui autrefois brillaient d'une douce innocence, et je me risque alors à tenter une approche.

-Ca va Dana ?

Tu sursautes discrètement, pas étonnant quand on sait que tu es à des kilomètres de là.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien.

J'enchaine.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Je te renvois le plus éloquent de mes regards. Du moins j'essaye.

-Parce que tu as l'air absente et un peu déprimée.

Tu baisses le regard. Mauvaise signe.

-Bill…..

*Who Are You ?*

Le silence nous enveloppe et je me mets à me demander sombrement quand le fait de parler à ma petite sœur est devenu aussi difficile.

Question idiote. Depuis Mulder.

D'accord peut-être avant ça, mais ça ne change pas le problème.

Lugubrement je demande d'une voix que je reconnais à peine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ a encore fait ?

Tu relèves subitement la tête, un micro-sourire accroché aux lèvres, bizarrement plus à l'aise maintenant qu'_il_ est abordé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'_il_ a fait quelque chose ?!

Tu es sur la défensive, rien d'étonnant là non plus, tu l'es toujours lorsqu'il est concerné. Je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs.

J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est Mulder. Il a _toujours_ fait quelque chose.

Et là, Ô Miracle, tu me souris, véritablement.

*Who Are You ?*

-Il n'a rien fait. Notre dernière enquête s'est bien finie et à l'heure qu'il est il doit probablement être devant la télé en train de regarder…..

Je plisse le front, relevant quelque chose, en dehors du fait que tu sembles connaitre beaucoup de détails sur le déroulement des soirées de l'Agent Mulder.

Non, ce qui m'interpelle c'est que ton visage, si chagriné tout à l'heure, vient de s'illuminé d'une lueur nouvelle, même tes joues semblent avoir reprit quelques couleurs. Tu sembles revivre, comme si le fait de parler de lui le faisait devenir plus réel, présent.

Et là, tout un coup, je comprends. Je comprends Tout.

-Bill tu m'écoute ?

-Tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Pardon ?!

Je sais que tu m'as parfaitement entendu, mais je me sens obligé d'énoncer plus lentement la vérité. Pour que la portée de mes paroles imprègne autant ton esprit que le mien.

-Tu Es Amoureuse de Lui.

Tu fuis mon regard, encore, et je comprends que j'ai raison. Véritablement et indubitablement raison. Mon Dieu ce que j'aimerai me tromper.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée Dana.

Mon ton s'est durcit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

-Et _je_ pense que ça ne te regarde pas, Bill.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Je l'ai bien cherché, je sais.

-Et de toute façon, mauvaise idée ou pas, c'est trop tard.

Mes yeux s'élargissent encore plus si c'est possible.

Tu viens de m'asséner le coup final je crois. Est-ce que ça veut dire… ce que je crois que ça veut dire !?

Je hais Mulder. A cet instant précis je voudrai qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre.

Ton téléphone sonne, tu le prends et sourit, grandement.

Je sais que c'est _lui_ mais tu me nargues.

-Navrée Bill, il faut que je décroche, c'est important. C'est Mulder.

-Je t'en prie.

Je siffle une remarque entre les dents, une de celles qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'entendes pas.

Important et Mulder dans la même phrase, ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Je me retourne, entendant ton rire. Celui que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'entendre souvent ces derniers temps.

Maintenant tu as l'air heureuse, à cause de _lui_. Grâce à _lui_.

Je grimace. Non ça ne me plait pas. Mais je t'aime et je voudrai te voir plus souvent comme ça, même si c'est avec lui.

Je soupire. Que ça me plaise ou non c'est comme ça.

J'ai perdu une sœur et d'une certaine façon je l'ai aussi perdu, _elle_.

Je ne connais pas cette Dana Scully là, mais c'est mon devoir de Grand Frère d'apprendre à la connaitre.

Fox Mulder a changé ma sœur mais elle reste MA sœur.

Je prie le Seigneur pour qu'il y mette du Sien.

Je veux retrouver ma petite sœur, et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, j'y arriverai.

Parole de Bill Scully

&&&&&


End file.
